Kate Fuller (Film)
This article is about the character from the film series, you may be looking for the TV Series character of the same name - Kate Fuller. Kate Fuller was character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn. She was the daughter of Jacob and Jennifer, and the adopted sister of Scott. She and Seth are the only survivors in the first film. History In the film, Kate's history prior to meeting the Geckos is unknown except her mother died in a car accident. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn In From Dusk Till Dawn, she is on a trip with her father and adoptive brother somewhere in Texas. They stop at a motel and while Kate is at the pool, her father and brother are being held at gunpoint by Seth and Richie Gecko. She and her family are then taken hostage and are used to get across the border to Mexico. What seems to be problems arising, Kate sits on the toilet and is able to get the family and brothers across the border. They then arrive at the Titty Twister and go inside. After Richie is stabbed in the hand, the employees reveal themselves to be vampires and start attacking the patrons. She shoves her cross necklace down Chet's mouth, which causes him to explode and die. She then joins her family and the remaining survivors to fight against the vampires. She then makes a promise to her father that she or her brother will kill him once he turns into a vampire. They ready their weapons and begin fighting against the vampires once again to escape the Twister. She ends up having to kill her brother after he gets bitten multiple times, and is left the only survivor in her family as Scott killed their father beforehand. As it's only Kate and Seth left, they try to fight against the vampires and make holes in the walls where the sunlight can come in and injure the vampires and keep them away. Carlos then arrives and shoots down the door, with the sunlight bearing in and reflecting against the disco ball, causing the vampires to burn and explode, killing them all. They then exit and she asks Seth if he wants any company, but he tells her no as El Rey is no place for her. He gives a wad of cash and she gets into the RV, driving off. Physical Appearance She is a young woman with a slim build, wearing a plaid and a white shirt underneath, with jeans. She also wore a cross around her neck before shoving in down Chet Pussy's mouth. She has long, light brown hair and green eyes. Personality She doesn't take nonsense and speaks her mind, but only when the situation will call for it. She can be well-mannered and is brave, as she battled against vampires. Appearances Gallery Kate Fuller.png Kate 2.jpg|Shut the fucking door please! Kate 3.jpg Kate 4.jpg Kate 5.png Kate 4.png Kate 3.png Kate 2.png Kate 1.png Kate and Jacob.png Kate 10.png Kate 9.png Kate 8.png Kate 7.png Kate 6.png Name *'Katherine' is Greek and a form of Catherine. It means "one who is pure" or "virginal". *'Fuller' is a surname referring to someone who treats wool with the process called fulling. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Fuller Family Category:Protagonists